


Amen

by sohox



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Church Sex, Churches, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, M/M, Preachers, Religious context
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-02-01 06:02:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21409159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sohox/pseuds/sohox
Summary: Rhett scribbled a few words onto the scrap of paper before handing it over to Link with a smirk and a raised eyebrow, returning his arm to the pew behind Link’s back.The first line was crossed out.Bored out of my damn mind.It read.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 14
Kudos: 98





	Amen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mythicaliz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythicaliz/gifts).

> For Liz, for sharing my need of filthy church sex after watching the Bleak Creek Documentary.
> 
> thank you to Apparentlynotreallyfinnish for the post-Post Beta. You're an angel, not an angle, and I adore you,

Rhett and Link have been roommates for two years now, so it’s kind of weird being home, sleeping not only in separate rooms, but entirely separate houses. The first night home Link gave in and called Rhett because he couldn’t fall asleep without talking to him first. He had to use hushed tones, because his Mama was asleep down the hall. Rhett’s voice was deep and growly, Link had to squeeze his legs together on more than one occasion, that familiar feeling stirring deep in his lower belly. He knew he couldn’t do much, his Mama could pick up the other receiver at any moment. He’s been walking around half hard for days now, anxious and ready to get his hands on Rhett as soon as they get back to school.

A lot of students made the trek home for Memorial Day, but because he and Rhett don’t have class again until Wednesday, they are some of the few college kids who stay in town through the weekend. Of course Rhett’s parents guilt trip him into attending Sunday church service, which means, by default, Link has to come too. 

It’s been years since they’ve attended a Church service that wasn’t specifically on Christmas or Easter and Link feels a little uncomfortable. Luckily the upper balcony was nearly deserted, only a hand full of scattered seats are taken by the last few college kids that didn’t have Monday morning obligations. Rhett quickly claims the very back row, planting himself in the pew at an angle, back to the big bay window. 

Link sits next to Rhett, maybe just a touch closer than would be appropriate in this setting, black clad leg pressed close enough against Rhett’s khaki covered thigh that he can feel the warmth between them. Rhett smirks at him, letting his arm fall behind Link onto the back of the pew. 

Link’s trying to pay attention, to follow along with the service, but the man delivering the sermon isn’t their usual preacher. He’s not as animated or funny, his delivery is all fire and brimstone and while he clearly has zeal, his personality isn’t drawing the crowd in. They’re all shifting in their seats in boredom, tiny sighs escaping ever so often from all areas of the crowd. The one person in the balcony close enough to them to notice anything out of the ordinary has actually fallen asleep at this point. 

Rhett’s getting restless next to Link, fingers tapping incessantly against his pant leg out of sheer boredom. Link watches his friend lean forward, plucking the tithing envelope and the little yellow pencil from the pocket on the back of the pew in front of them. He vividly remembers this game from when they were kids, trying to get each other to break into giggles first by writing increasingly silly or bizarre notes to each other, each trying to maintain a stoney face until one of them cracked. The moment one began, the other would burst out into hysterics. 

Rhett scribbled a few words onto the scrap of paper before handing it over to Link with a smirk and a raised eyebrow, returning his arm to the pew behind Link’s back. 

The first line was crossed out. 

<strike> _ Bored out of my damn mind.  _ </strike> It read. 

Underneath it, another line said  _ shoulda jerked off before comin here today. didnt think you’d look so fuckin hot in them pants.  _

Link’s face flames bright red, warmth spreading down his throat and over his chest. He feels himself stiffen against the fabric of his pants as he shifts in his seat, trying to find an angle to conceal his growing problem. It’s no use though, there is nowhere to hide. He swears he can feel eyes on him, but when he looks around the vast church, he can see everyone is preoccupied with their own boredom. 

Rhett leans in closer, his far arm coming around to rest on Link’s belly, fingers teasing over the buttons of his white dress shirt. Link’s breath quickens, and he arches his back against the feeling, belly pressing against Rhett’s huge hand. Rhett lets his hand trail down, spider walking his fingers down to the waistband of Link’s dress pants, smirking at the bulge that’s growing even harder. 

“Bet I can get you to break first,” Rhett whispered into Link’s ear, dragging the tip of his finger down the outline of Link’s hard cock, stopping when he gets to the head, teasing it until he feels wetness seeping through the black cloth. 

Link bites down on his lip, squeezing his eyes shut and shaking his head no. “Nuh uh”, he whispers. He can do this; he’d always been the best at not cracking first when they were kids. But back then the stakes weren’t quite as high, and back then the game didn’t involve Rhett shaping his index and middle fingers into a V, using them to stroke down both sides of his aching dick. It had been  _ days  _ since the last time he came, and even longer since the last time Rhett had the chance to touch him. 

“I ain’t gonna break, man.” He says, fixing his eyes on the preacher down on the stage. 

“Good.” He feels a huff of breath as Rhett chuckles next to him. “Cause if you cum in your pants right now? I ain’t gonna touch you again until we get back to school.”

Link gulps hard, eyebrows knitting together. “And if I don’t break? What kinda prize am I playin’ for?” 

Rhett gets  _ real  _ close to his ear and whispers “Well, then I’ll finally let  _ you  _ fuck  _ me.” _

Link struggles to maintain a groan and Rhett seizes the opportunity to palm Link over his pants, the hard outline of his cock hot and twitching. Link’s trying even harder now to listen to the preacher, to remove himself from the situation and restore some sort of dignity to himself, but he can already tell he’s fighting a losing battle. Rhett knows his body too well, knows exactly how to stroke him, how to tease him. He’s panting hot and heavy already, Rhett’s circling his thumb over the head of his swollen cock. 

“I can feel you twitching, Bo, I know you’re already almost there. It’s a shame, ‘cause I was really lookin’ forward to blowin’ you tonight after the movie.” His mouth is so close to the shell of Link’s ear, one glance from another patron and surely they’d be found out. It  _ should _ be enough to scare his hard-on away, but for some reason, the thought of being caught only makes Link’s cock throb harder, leaking a mess inside the front of his pants. He drops his head onto the backrest of the pew, spreading his legs even further, giving Rhett even more access to stroke him. “And I know your ready to split me open with that long cock of yours. Don’t pretend like you ain’t dreamin’ about it just as much as I am.”

It’s too much, the feel of Rhett’s talented hand, doing what it does best, playing Link’s body like a damned instrument; the thought of finally getting to be  _ inside  _ Rhett, and the mental images that are dancing in his head, combined with the thrill of knowing that one curious glance up at them could have the whole town knowing just what they do when they’re alone in their door room at night. 

Rhett leans in closer, breath warm on his neck as he says, voice just above a whisper “I can see it all over your face Link. Your about to bust in your pants right now, an’ I’m barely touchin’ you.” Rhett tried to wrap his fingers around Link’s bulge through his pants, gripped tight and stroking hard. “I thought you’d fight a little harder for the chance to cum in my ass. Are you really this easy?”

Link whines, a high pitched keen and he tries half-heartedly to bat Rhett’s hand away, but the taller boy isn’t having it. “Do you really want me to stop, baby?” Link shakes his head no, eyes shut tight against the onslaught on his senses. His grip is even tighter now, palming Link roughly, letting his nose get almost to the skin just under Link’s ear. “I fucking love watching you fall apart. I’m about to nut in my pants just lookin’ at you.”

Link would almost be ashamed to admit just how quickly Rhett’s words push him over the edge. He’s flooding his underwear with waves of hot cum, his whole body trembling. Rhett’s still holding his overly sensitive cock, and when he looks over at him, he can see a growing wet spot in the crotch of Rhett’s khaki pants, too. 

Rhett’s face is red, but his mouth is turned up in a filthy smirk. “Told you I loved watching you.” He whispers. 

A lightbulb goes off in Link’s mind. “If we both came at the same time, that means I didn’t break first. So I didn’t lose.” His face curved into a smirk of his own. “Your ass is mine when we get back to Syme!”

Rhett just chuckled, then stole a glance around the sleepy congregation. “C’mon. If we go now we can sneak out the back. I’ll just tell my parents you got sick to your stomach and I drove you home. Your mom’s at work, right?” His eyes held a mischievous glint “Lets go, you’ve got a  _ prize _ to collect and I ain’t waiting three more days.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Liking, Commenting and Subscribing! You know what time it is!
> 
> Find me on tumblr at soho-x.tumblr.com


End file.
